Nicole Yazawa
Nicole Yazawa, commonly known as Nicole, is a core ally in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. A massive fan of Doki Doki Literature Club, Undertale, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and a successful mangaka, Nicole often accompanies Kirby Bulborb and Bowser on their bizarre adventures. She is Joseph Yazawa's girlfriend and later wife. Appearance Nicole is a Yellow Pikmin who, for her initial appearances, was just your usual Yellow Pikmin appearance wise. However, she later wore a blue shirt. Personality Nicole is a really energetic and happy Yellow Pikmin with a cheerful personality. She deeply cares for her family and friends, and loves spending time with them. Nicole idolised Mayor R Bulborb, Kirby Bulborb, and Spike, as they created Space Western Olimar, her favourite anime and manga series. One of her primary reasons for going to Trooper Village was to meet them. After becoming friends with them, Nicole loved her time and the village and said she would recommend her family to also move there. Nicole is also passionate about manga and anime, particularly Space Western Olimar and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. She later made her own manga series and became a successful mangaka. Due to her optimistic personality and love of Undertale, Nicole usually doesn't like to kill her enemies, preferring to spare them. However, if made angry enough, Nicole will have no issue in fighting and killing her enemies. Nicole only does this to villains who have done her or others serious harm, such as Dadsuki and his agents. Nicole is also passionate about music, liking all songs and artists. Her favourite bands are The Beatles and BTS. History Background Nicole was born on the 29th of August 2004. Her parents are Gyro and Jolyne, who were huge fans of anime and manga. At a young age, Nicole became an avid fan of anime and manga thanks to her parents and her older sister, Grace. Before moving to Trooper Village, Nicole lived in Griffin Street, which her father is the mayor of. While she was at school, she read manga a lot, and had friends that would read it with her. In 2013, Nicole watched JoJo's Bizarre Adventure for the first time. She loved it, and later brought all the JoJo manga. In 2015, she played Undertale for the first time and instantly loved it. Her favourite Undertale character is Papyrus. In 2016, Nicole discovered Space Western Olimar, the manga and anime series created by Mayor R Bulborb, and directed by Kirby Bulborb and Spike. It quickly became her favourite anime and manga series. Her dream was to become a manga artist, and wanted to gain the confidence to be the best that she could be in doing this. In 2017, she became a fan of Doki Doki Literature Club and Nichijou at some point. Sayori and Natsuki are her favourite Dokis. The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Nicole's first on-screen appearance was in the video "Kirby Bulborb Confirms The Final Episode Of Trooper Village Stories", which was released on Nico Yazawa's birthday. Nicole appears alongside some of the other characters in the finale. Trooper Village Stories On August 28th 2018, Nicole moved to Trooper Village after learning that not only is Mayor R Bulborb the mayor of it, and that Kirby Bulborb and Spike are also there, but there are also several other otakus that live in the village. Nicole thought Trooper Village is where she'd get the confidence to succeed with her manga drawing. She also became close friends with Kirby Bulborb and Bowser due to their love of Love Live! School Idol Project, Doki Doki Literature Club, Undertale, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. One day later, on August 29th 2018, Nicole was given a Papyrus plush by Kirby Bulborb for her 14th birthday. Nicole thanked him for the gift and hugged him. Strawberry Getaway Nicole was shown at Sayori and Natsuki's wedding, which Kirby Bulborb, Asuka Langley Soryu, Bowser, and Nico Yazawa also attended. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening .]] It is revealed that Nicole became a famous mangaka a few years after the events of Trooper Village Stories, and also got married to Joseph and became a close friend and ally to the Langley Soryu Family. She became such a famous mangaka that fans often asked her to sign their manga, just as Nicole had done to Mayor R Bulborb, Kirby, and Spike in the past. Nicole later opened her own manga store, co-managed with King Dedede. Nicole later got married to Joseph Yazawa. However, shortly after their marriage, she was fatally injured by Ashley Buu while in her manga store. Joseph, filled with rage, brutally attacked Ashley and Majin. They then revealed to Joseph that they're part of Character D's Hitman Team, and that they'll be more deaths like Nicole's to come. Nicole then kisses Joseph one final time and tells him that she'll always be watching over him, and passes away in Joseph's arms. Nicole is then avenged by Joseph, who kills the Buu brothers. Joseph then promises to Nicole that he will kill all the members of Charcter D's Hitman Team. Romell, who is later revealed to have survived, told Joseph he would join him in killing the remaining members. Memorable Quotes * "The name’s Nicole. I live in a village not too far from here. Sorry to disturb you, but would you guys happen to know where Mayor R Bulborb is?" * "I know this is a short introduction, but PEACE OUT!" * "Ever since I was young, I’ve always adored anime and manga. Both of my parents love anime and manga as well. You know Natsuki right? Well when I was at school, I was exactly the same. I’d always be reading manga, and I even had friends who would read it with me. A few years later, in 2018, I discovered Space Western Olimar. It was the series that made me want to become a mangaka too, and it gives me the confidence to be the best that I can be! So I, Nicole, decided to move to Trooper Village so I could meet my idols and succeed in making my manga and anime series a reality!" * "Childish chocolate cake!" * "Ah. Quoting Yoshikage Kira, I see. But you’re supposed to be Dio Brando. You seem to know quite a bit about an anime and manga series, for someone who supposedly hates it and everyone who likes it." * "I’m about to receive the greatest gift of all… your death." * "Alright Mayor R Bulborb, it’s time to….'' Stamp on the ground.''" * "Joseph, listen to me. No matter what happens, I will always love you.. And I’ll be watching over you." * "Take care, Joseph. I love you." Gallery Nicole Kakyoin and Nico.jpg|Nicole with Nico Yazawa. Screen Shot 2018-09-07 at 6.56.11 am.png|Nicole with Kirby Bulborb. Nicole with Nichijou.png|Nicole with her Nichijou manga. Snapshot - 7.png|Nicole gets her Nichijou manga signed by Mayor R Bulborb, Kirby Bulborb, and Spike. Screenshot_35.png|Nicole thanks Kirby Bulborb for the Papyrus Plush, moments before hugging him. 20180831 160152.jpg|Nicole next to her Papyrus Plush. Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 9.20.34 pm.png|Nicole kills Dadsuki Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 9.21.11 pm.png|Nicole stands over Dadsuki's corpse Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 9.33.57 pm.png|Nicole kissing Joseph moments after accepting his confession Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 9.37.37 pm.png|Nicole with her boyfriend, Joseph Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 11.15.53 pm.png|Nicole, moments before getting stabbed by Ashley Buu. Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 11.14.54 pm.png|Nicole Yazawa dies after telling Joseph she will always love him and will be watching over him. Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 11.15.10 pm.png|Moments later, Joseph breaks down, and Luke and Crimson run over to him to comfort him. Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 11.11.45 pm.png|Nicole is avenged by Joseph, who kills Ashley Buu. He stands over his corpse, reminiscent of when Nicole did the same to Dadsuki. Trivia * Nicole is named after and based on Nicole Griffin, who is one of Peter Tagg best friends and one of his biggest inspirations. After the character was killed off, Peter decided to give her to Nicole. * Nicole's surname, Yazawa, is taken from Nico Yazawa from the anime Love Live! School Idol Project. This is a reference to the fact that Nico is indirectly responsible for Peter becoming friends with the real life Nicole. * Her jumper being blue is an obvious reference to the fact Nicole Griffin wears a blue jumper. * Nicole was originally going to be called "Nicole Kakyoin", a reference to Noriaki Kakyoin from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Another scrapped idea was for Nicole to actually get married to Kakyoin. * Originally, Nicole's name was Emi, and she was simply based on the waifu of Kirby's of the same name. However, after becoming friends with the real Nicole, Kirby abandoned the Emi inspired character and instead made one based on Nicole. * Nicole's fate was decided by the real life Nicole, who jokingly originally wanted her to die, but later said she'd want her to live. * Kirby Bulborb brought Nicole a Papyrus plush for her 14th birthday, and also did the same for the Nicole in real life. * Nicole is one of Kirby's favourite characters in his shows. * Nicole was originally going to be a White Pikmin. * Aside from being heavily inspired by the real life Nicole, her personality is also inspired by Nico Yazawa and Papyrus. Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Main Allies Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Otakus Category:Manga artists Category:Characters that love manga Category:Love Live! Category:UNDERTALE Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Strawberry Getaway Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Yazawa Family Category:Married Characters Category:Nicole's Manga Store Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Griffin Street Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs Category:High Body Count Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Nicole Griffin's Plushies